I Rise
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Tsuna didn't want to be a Mafia Boss, but he followed those he loved into the dark anyway. Now it was time to light the night of the Mafia with fire and change. Whether they liked it or not.


**Uh…The song SCREAMED Tsuna to me okay. I don't own KHR or Rise by Katy Perry (you should listen to that if you haven't) whose lyrics are in bold.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **I won't just survive**

Tsuna hadn't wanted to be a Mafia Boss. He told everyone that listened the same thing.

It wasn't a surprise.

But Reborn was stubborn chaos given form- and Tsuna was loyal if he was anything. He may not have _wanted_ to be a Boss, but all his friends…all the people he called his own, all those Tsuna would claim as _family_ were.

So he would follow them.

 **Oh, you will see me thrive**

He would follow them into the darkness, and he would _change it_.

 **Can't write my story**

 **I'm beyond the archetype**

If the people he loved wanted to walk the dark streets of Underground Life Tsuna would do _anything_ he could to protect them. He'd spent too long without _anyone_ to allow anybody to take those that found him away.

He wasn't like any Mafia Boss the Underworld had seen before. Primo had been closest…and Tsuna was determined to _purify_ the darkness around him for those he loved.

 **I won't just conform**

He didn't want to be a _Mafia Boss_ …but a Vigilante?

 **No matter how you shake my core**

Tsuna could do that.

 **'Cause my roots they run deep, oh**

He could follow in Primo Vongola's footsteps, he could bring _honor_ back to the Underworld; he could _purify_ the darkness that had seeped into it.

 **Oh, ye of so little faith**

No matter _who_ doubted it.

 **Don't doubt it, don't doubt it**

 **Victory is in my veins**

If Tsuna had learned _anything_ from the many years with Reborn…from the many fights he had faced, the impossible odds that stacked against himself and his family…it was that if Tsuna had the _**Will**_ to do something…he could do _**anything**_.

Anything at all.

Even the 'impossible.'

 **I know it, I know it**

 **And I will not negotiate**

And considering his family walked this path?

Considering his Guardians had followed after him into the dark?

Considering all Tsuna had to _lose_?

Well Tsuna wasn't in much of a negotiating mood.

 **I'll fight it, I'll fight it**

 **I will transform**

He'd fight the world for his people.

And they knew it too. It was why they followed behind him, why they were so loyal.

Why Tsuna may fight the world…but would never face it alone.

 **When, when the fire's at my feet again**

 **And the vultures all start circling**

 **They're whispering, "You're out of time"**

And Tsuna _had_ had to fight. The Ninth, his Guardians, his Famiglia.

The rest of the Mafia that had no desire to follow the path Tsuna was bulldozing into the dark.

They told him it was impossible. That it was hopeless. That he was wasting his time.

But Tsuna had _seen_ hope. He had _seen_ the possible and the results if he just _reached_ a little further.

 **But still I rise**

He'd seen a boy experimented on by those who should have loved him find the light of hope and have the strength to reach for it.

He'd seen a Boss fall at his feet only to rise into his own- a better man surrounded by family.

He's seen the future shattered and remade.

He'd seen a Curse of _generations_ ended at his hands.

He'd seen those consumed by vengeance bask in the light.

Tsuna had seen _change_.

 **This is no mistake, no accident**

 **When you think the final nail is in**

 **Think again**

So it didn't matter that the rest of the world scoffed at him. That they tried to kill him in the face of his light.

It didn't matter that they called his dream of changing the Mafia a 'fools hope'.

 **Don't be surprised**

 **I will still rise**

Tsuna knew where he stood and what he stood for.

He would not move.

 **I must stay conscious**

 **Through the madness and chaos**

No matter _who_ or _what_ the rest of the world threw his way.

For those that loved him, and whom Tsuna loved in turn…Tsuna would not move. He would stand firm, and if ever he was knocked down he would rise again.

 **So I call on my angels**

 **They say**

His family would ensure it.

 **Oh, ye of so little faith**

 **Don't doubt it, don't doubt it**

Where Tsuna staggered, his Guardians caught him.

 **Victory is in your veins**

 **You know it, you know it**

Where Tsuna lacked the knowledge, Reborn would teach or step in.

 **And you will not negotiate**

Where Tsuna could not bend, where he had to be firm and unyielding, the Varia stood at his back.

 **Just fight it, just fight it**

Where Tsuna had to fight for his 'fool's dream' his allies (Dino, Byakuran, Yuni, the Arcobaleno and everyone…) stood at his side with his family.

 **And be transformed**

Tsuna had no doubts.

 **'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again**

 **And the vultures all start circling**

 **They're whispering, "You're out of time"**

It didn't matter what the future held. Together…together with his friends and family Tsuna could do _anything_ he wanted. Even make the 'impossible' reality.

 **But still I rise**

So he would.

 **This is no mistake, no accident**

 **When you think the final nail is in**

For those who held such faith in him that they followed him on his 'fool's dream'. For those that Tsuna loved. For the family he had built in blood and tears, in struggles and pain…in hope and stubborn belief…

 **Think again**

 **Don't be surprised**

For them…

 **I will still rise**

There was no question.

 **(Don't doubt it, don't doubt it)**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **(You know it, you know it)**

 **Still rise**

Tsuna _**would**_ burn the Vongola of old into ash.

 **(Just fight it, just fight it)**

And then the rest of the Mafia would follow.

 **Don't be surprised**

 **I will still rise**


End file.
